


Beautiful Killer

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: He tried to kill Wonshik thrice before, and he's coming for his fourth attempt.





	Beautiful Killer

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Geondal Boss Wonshik and Assassin Taekwoon. One day I'll try to make the longer version of it.

It was the fourth time Wonshik caught him sneaking into his private property, fully armed, with intention of no other than killing Wonshik himself. He had let go of the beautiful assassin thrice, but he was honestly surprised to see him still trying after that.

“Hey, beautiful, you sure you’re here to take my life? Because it seems that you’re more successful in taking my heart instead,” teased Wonshik with a wide grin on his face. The dark-haired assassin only frowned at him, not even struggling under Wonshik’s weight. Their current position, in which Wonshik straddled him while holding his wrists firmly above his head, was making Wonshik imagining wild things.

So instead of just imagining it, Wonshik leaned down to press his lips against the assassin’s. He felt soft, so very soft, like marshmallow but much smoother. Wonshik belatedly thought that it would be bad if the assassin hid some sort of poison in his mouth, but he really couldn’t care less about it at the moment. His soft lips, and the warmth of his mouth, Wonshik wanted to savor it all.

Soon enough, their clothes were peeled off and abandoned on the floor, while both of them moved to Wonshik’s bed. The hardwood frame was creaking in protest from the intensity of their movement, and the silent assassin turned really vocal as Wonshik thrusted inside him again and again, bringing him to his climax with him marking along Wonshik’s back. As their lust subdued and the assassin was nothing more than a sleepy kitten on Wonshik’s chest, he proposed.

“Stay with me,” whispered Wonshik softly, kissing the sweaty forehead tenderly. “Leave the people who sent you to me. I’ll take care of them for you. Just stay here with me.”

The assassin looked up to his eyes, still looking dazed and seemed to be ready to sleep anytime. “I tried to kill you four times,” he stated the fact. Wonshik giggled and caressed the full cheeks lovingly, still awed by how smooth his skin felt.

“So? It doesn’t matter. You are welcomed to try killing me again anytime, and my wish will be the same. I want to be with you, my beautiful killer” said Wonshik firmly. A blush was blooming across the pale cheeks and he hid his face on Wonshik’s chest again.

“It’s Taekwoon,” he mumbled softly. “My name is Taekwoon.”

Wonshik held him closer and kissed the top of his head, whispering, “My beautiful Taekwoon.”

They slept peacefully in each other's embrace, without caring about what kind of commotion they would cause in the morning after, when Wonshik's men found them like that and recognizing Taekwoon's face. For the time being, they only cared about each other's warmth. And for Taekwoon, it was the first time he felt like he's coming home after so many years.


End file.
